It is known to provide a motor vehicle having an automatic transmission and transmission idle control (TIC) functionality. The vehicle is operable automatically to disengage an engine of the vehicle from the transmission by means of a clutch when the vehicle is stopped. This feature reduces a torque loading on the engine when the vehicle is at rest and the transmission is not in a park or neutral mode.
It is also known to provide a motor vehicle having stop/start functionality in which an engine of the vehicle is switched off to save fuel when conditions permit such as when the vehicle is held stationary with a driver-operated brake pedal depressed. When the driver releases the brake pedal the engine is restarted and a driveline of the vehicle is driven by the engine via a transmission.
It is an aim of embodiments of the invention to provide improved motor vehicle control functionality.